


Шерлоко-драбблы

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 не связанных между собой драббла, написаны в основном в 2010 году</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Напомни, что мы здесь делаем?

\- Проводим эксперимент. Даже серию экспериментов. Джон, ты замечал, что после физической нагрузки твои мыслительные способности уменьшаются? То есть, ещё больше. Не отвечай, спрошу позже,когда будешь в состоянии понять вопрос.

Джон Уотсон, не успевший вставить ни слова в монолог, стоял с открытым ртом. В присутствии Шерлока он делал это так часто, что, как врач, стал немного беспокоиться о своём горле.

\- Но почему я должен этим заниматься?

\- Джон, всё же очевидно: мне надо было провести эксперимент, а тебе найти работу. Я решил обе проблемы.

\- Ты мне не поможешь? Я понимаю, что грузить у тебя получается лучше, чем разгружать, но ты быстро научишься.

\- Не будь дураком, мне не надо такому учиться. А тебе не надо продолжать: смотри, охрана. Именно тогда, когда я их ожидал, прекрасно!

И единственный в мире детектив-консультат Шерлок Холмс со своим...просто со своим Джоном Уотсоном быстро-быстро побежали вдоль путей.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон нравился Шерлоку своей непредсказуемостью. Да, нравился, себя не обманешь.  
Поэтому когда однажды в их квартире, на их диване, с чашкой чая в руках сидел Мориарти, то первой реакцией Шерлока было восхищение.  
Удивительный человек этот Джон.

-Можно мы его оставим?

\- Джон, ты предлагаешь "оставить" грозу преступного мира, социопата и убийцу, который держал тебя в заложниках, у нас?

\- Да, он очень жалостливо смотрел и просил не бросать его на месте преступления. Может пожить в 221с.

\- Хорошо, но для конспирации переименуем его в Глэдстоуна.

\- И ключи я оставлю у себя.

Но потом пришёл Майкрофт и не одобрил.


	3. Chapter 3

Быть британским правительством несладко, - с тоской думал Майкрофт, преодолевая желание съесть печеньку. Печеньки ему были противопоказаны. Не из-за диеты, с весом сейчас было всё в порядке. Просто все, кто видели Майкрофта с печеньками почему-то начинали нагло ухмыляться и пятиться к двери, а во время переговоров это не очень удобно.

Чтобы как-то отдыхать от работы вечерами, вместо неё Майкрофт занимался своими прямыми обязанностями. То есть следил, чтобы у Шерлока всё было хорошо(и цело).

Бывает, включит Майкрофт видео с Бейкер Стрит и аудио из "В мире животных"  
и давай отдыхать да веселиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Афганистан научил Джона выживанию, а знакомство с Холмсами - ещё и подозрительности.  
К тому, что за ними наблюдают камеры, он как-то смог привыкнуть, но после встречи с китайской мафией Джон стал замечать знаки, что подают друг другу прохожие - быстрые взгляды от соседнего столика, приостанавливающиеся автомобили.

Можно, конечно, списать всё на разыгравшееся воображение, но в том-то и прелесть нормальности: обычно его воображение держалось в рамках приличий. По крайней мере, до появления Шерлока. После его появления воображение резко проснулось, это да. Вот что значит постоянная пища для мозга...

***  
\- Что?  
\- Что-что?  
\- Последние четыре дня ты слишком нервный, выбираешь нам место подальше от окон и с хорошим обзором зала. И больше не ловишь такси на улице, только вызываешь по телефону. Либо тебе есть, что скрывать, а тебе нечего скрывать, либо...  
\- Либо кто-то слишком часто на меня смотрит. Это может быть совпадением, но мне кажется, за нами постоянно следят.  
\- Джон, не будь параноиком. Мой брат подкупил китайскую и итальянскую мафии, всех соседей по Бейкер Стрит и этих милых тётушек, что поглядывают на нас из-за угла. Нечего беспокоиться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> этот написан в 2011 году, по заявке Мориарти|Миссис Хадсон. "Шерлок скоро придет. Чаю?"

Нет большего позора для тёмного властелина грозы преступного мира, чем быть задушенным подушкой. О чём гроза преступного мира и сообщил грозе грозы преступного мира.

Вышло ближе к "мфффгх", но миссис Хадсон его поняла. Страшная женщина. Особенно с подушкой. Или с ложкой. Или с винтовкой. Страшная женщина.

\- О, милый, что же ты сразу не сказал? Ничего, Шерлок скоро придёт, он придумает что-нибудь достойное. Чаю?

Чуть отдышавшийся Мориарти хотел отказаться (вдруг вместо бергамота в чай она добавляет крысиный яд? у него аллергия на крысиный яд, с детства), но разумно рассудил, что миссис Хадсон не пойдёт на подобное варварство в отношении чая.

\- Да, и захватите печеньки, я знаю, у вас есть.

Строго объяснив, что она не его домохозяйка, она удалилась на кухню. У миссис Хадсон (или Кровавого Шторма, как её называли близкие), был самый большой склад печенек в Великобритании.


End file.
